Shattered
by blondiegirl12
Summary: Picks up where Edward had left Bella in New Moon. However, when Edward left Bella was carrying his child. What happens when Bella and company run into the Cullens in a high school 50 years later? It's better than the summary sounds. First story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Edward had left me. I didn't know what to do. I stayed where he had left me in the woods by Charlie's house. I couldn't stop crying and laid there for hours. By the time I had made it home it was dark and Charlie seemed worried, he had sent his friends out to look for me. I had to tell him. Edward had left me. It was so difficult for me to even thing his name with out sobbing. The worst part, I never got the chance to tell him I was carrying his child. Weeks went by before I was able to even think about anything except for Edward. This was the first time it really sunk in. I was pregnant. And I was going to have to do this on my own. I weighed my options, I could either tell Charlie and stay in Forks with him and raise the baby that way, or I could run. Part of me knew that the baby wouldn't be normal, considering the father is a vampire. I sat at lunch and tears just started to roll down my check as I figured out what I had to do. Angela looked at me with concern on her face and pulled me to the bathroom. It was then that I told Angela that I was pregnant with Edward's child. We stood there crying in the bathroom hugging each other unsure of what to do. Angela had told me her Uncle owned an apartment building in Seattle and we could move there, she would come with me.

I was beginning to obviously look pregnant so I decided it was time to leave school. It was hard to hide my bulging belly from Charlie, and he asked me when I was planning on telling him he was going to be a grandfather. We started to argue when I told Charlie my plans to leave town, and the screaming had tired me out and I had collapsed. The pain was unbearable and I began to go into labor. Charlie was shocked and didn't know what to do, he called Angela and told her he was planning on bringing me to the hospital, and since Charlie couldn't stand blood anymore than I could, he had asked her to go with us. Angela showed up at the house just as the baby was coming. It was then that my daughter had bit Charlie. Angela ran over to help Charlie once she saw him fall in pain. It was then that she also bit Angela. I was terrified of what my daughter had just done to the two people I had left that I could trust. It was then that I realized, she was changing them. But that wasn't my only surprise. I was carrying twins. I was loosing a lot of blood, and the two people who were here to help me were in pain due to the venom my babies had injected into them. I looked at their beautiful faces. They looked so much like, like _Edward_, it was so hard to think his name still. They had his gorgeous face and one the first girl had beautiful green eyes, like the eyes he must have had before he was changed. My younger daughter had my brown eyes. They had my skin tone and my brown hair and a slight resemblance to myself, but they obviously got their looks from him. As I held them I named them, my green eyed daughter I named Adrianna Renee Swan and my brown eyed girl I named Charlotte Olivia Swan. As I looked down at my beautiful daughter, Charlotte bit me. I closed my eyes as I felt the horrible pain spread through my body.

As the venom spread through my blood all I could see was his face, and thought of all the pain he had caused me by leaving. It made me feel numb. Why was I numb? Alice told me this was going to be brutally painful. With the pain gone I was able to think of something else. I thought of my two beautiful daughters and thought of what laid ahead for them. Would they be like other vampires? Would they grow and develop as normal children? Would they go on killing sprees like the stories Edward's family had told me about before they had left town? It was then that I decided I would do whatever it took for my babies to be safe and to protect them from themselves. If they had to drink blood, they would be vegetarians like the Cullen's; I didn't want my girls to be killers. I was lucky I was going to have Charlie and Angela with me to help raise them. I worried how they would react when they realized what it was that they were becoming. I didn't think I would be able to do it on my own, I was glad I would at least have them in my new life. I had so many thoughts for the 3 days that I lay there waiting for the venom to completely spread. It was then that I finally opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

50 Years Later.

Adrianna POV.

"Charlotte, Aunt Angela, Uncle Scott, Mom hurry up we're gonna be late for our first day!" I yelled up the stairs to my family. Uncle Scott was brought into our family when we were living in Toronto 35 years ago. He had been in a really bad car accident and Aunt Angela found him and changed him, they've been inseparable ever since.

We had just moved for what felt like the millionth time to a new town, and we're starting high school, AGAIN. This had to the either the 10th or 11th time I was going to be in high school I lost track. They all seemed the same. My twin sister came down and was making fun of me… In her mind like she usually does. _God could you be any more annoying? _Her mind shouted at me. I really hated being able to read other people's minds. The worst part, Charlotte could also read my mind; we had no privacy from each other. _Ha aren't you funny,_ I thought back at her and stuck my tongue out. Just then our Grandfather emerged from the kitchen and told us to stop arguing. Apparently it was obvious from the look on our faces when we were fighting without actually saying anything. Just then our Grandmother who was Charlie's mate, Rebecca came out to make sure we had everything we needed for the day. She had joined our family a few years before Scott had, she had been a nomad but when she met Charlie she changed her ways and became a 'vegetarian' like the rest of us. He hugged both of us and wished us luck on our first day, not like we really needed it and he walked out the door heading to work. He had gotten a position as the chief of police in the town we had just moved to. What was the name of it again? Eh doesn't matter. They all look the same, cloudy and rainy with plenty of near by wild life, so we wouldn't blow our cover.

Mom came running down the stairs with Aunt Angela and was dragging us to school. Uncle Scott was going to meet us at the school later, he was going to do some last minute hunting, our life style was hard for him still. Mom had a shield, the ability to block out all powers someone could use on you mentally so Charlotte and I never knew what she was thinking. Aunt Angela looked worried about Mom, they were having some kind of private conversation upstairs, and I was trying to listen in but they caught me and had left to the woods to talk about whatever it was. I peaked into Angela's _thoughts I really hope that she can forget about the Cullens. It only seems to upset her every time she thinks of them._

_Who the heck were the Cullens_ I thought to myself, suddenly Charlotte yelled at me for violating Angela's thoughts. _SHUT UP! I yelled at her, _in my mind_ I was curious as to why Mom looks upset. _

I realized that she thought to me she didn't recognize the Cullen name either. _How do Mom and Aunt Angela know these Cullen people and who are they?_ I just shrugged figuring it had to be a family Mom knew before she changed and missed because she was a vampire. We grabbed our stuff and headed to yet another boring first day of High school.

Charlotte POV

The four of us walked in the school. Mom and Aunt Angela were pretending to be juniors, since they physically appeared to be 18, they couldn't really pass for much younger. Uncle Scott would pretend to be a senior, he was actually 22 when he was changed and if he tried to look any younger he would fail. With his brown hair and features he sort of looked like Mom so he passed for our older brother. Adrianna and I however we're pretending to be sophomores, we were forever frozen at what appeared to be 16, but in reality we're going to be turning 50 shortly. _Ugh I felt old._ Adrianna laughed at that thought. But then stopped when she realized she was actually 8 minutes older than I. _Ha_ I thought to her. As we walked through the crowds of gawking teenage boys I could hear their disgusting thoughts _what I would give to be with her _thought some tall guy in a varsity jacket. _Ugh Pig_ I thought and blocked him out. A group of girls cursed at us in their heads, apparently being jealous of our beauty. _Oh well. I thought to myself. Another new school, same type of people. _Adrianna nodded in agreement with me. We said our good byes to Bella and Angela, and headed to our respected homerooms. It was weird having to call Mom Bella in public, but we couldn't blow our cover. Mom was supposed to be our older sister, and Angela was our foster sister, since it would be too weird since her and Scott we're so obviously together. Well that was the cover story anyway. There was no denying we were related to our Mother we looked like her, but I had a feeling we got most of our features from our father. Whoever he was. Our mother wouldn't tell us his name, just that she had loved him but he had left right after her 18th birthday and he never knew about us. We obviously knew he was a vampire, and a vegetarian, but all the vampires we had met in the past were nomads with glowing red eyes. Their red eyes had always scared me more than I let on. As we sat in our homeroom we waited for our names to be called.

As Adrianna and I sat their waiting for them to get to our names; we had changed our last name to Smith this time around, it was generic enough, that no one would really pay any attention to us. I was playing tic tac toe with my sister in our heads when this short pixie looking girl walked into our homeroom, followed by this incredibly good looking man. He had bronze hair and was incredibly handsome. It was obvious to us that they were also vampires, vegetarians like us, you could tell from their eyes. I stared at that the guy a little longer. It was weird how he kind of looked like my sister and me. Oh well I brushed it off. As I was staring at the newest addition to our homeroom Adrianna beat me at tic tac toe. _Damn _I thought to her, and then told her to check out the new kids. As roll call when on we learned their names were Alice and Edward Cullen. _Cullen. That's the second time I've heard that name today._ Adrianna looked at me with concern in her eyes. Wondering if these people where the ones that had our mother upset, and how they knew her. The bell rang and we headed towards our first classes. I whipped out my phone to text my mother to let her know there were other vampires in our class. She responded instantly to meet her in the cafeteria at lunch, we would discuss it then.

Adrianna POV

This school was so small that I had almost every class with my twin, which wasn't too bad, but there were a lot of humans staring at us. Our first class was History. How boring. I couldn't wait to get out of school to go shopping! No one else in my family shared my enthusiasm for it. I sat at my desk thinking about what I had seen in the new collections for Prada, and Gucci and Christian Dior, my favorite. If only I could convince Charlotte to go with me. She glared at me as soon as I thought about it. _Never mind! _I said in my head _bad idea._ She smiled once I convinced her I wouldn't drag her along. Charlotte was more into sports and would watch whatever sporting event was on TV with our Grandfather. It killed her to have to hold back on the soccer team, but it was the only way she could do what she loved. I would rather be in heels and a dress and she would rather be covered in mud with cleats. Sometimes I just didn't understand my sister. Maybe I would convince Mom or Angela to go with me. A little white lie and then end up the mall or a boutique. _They would kill you._ Charlotte thought to me. She was right. I was just going to have to go by myself. It was then that I realized on the other side of the room sat the pixie looking vampire… Alice I think was her name. She smiled at me. It was then I realized that we seemed to have the same taste in designer clothes. I had a feeling I had just found a new shopping buddy.

Bella (POV)

As I sat in homeroom with Angela I noticed someone who looked strikingly like Jasper. I dismissed it until the teacher called his name during attendance. _Oh God! What if he recognizes me! Wait that must mean they are all here. Maybe they won't recognize me. The last time any of them saw me I was human. Oh God the kids! How would I ever explain that to any of them. _I was clearly nervous. Who was that female vampire sitting next to him? I had never seen her before. She had long brown hair and was beautiful, well all vampires are. However the way she dressed was a little scandalous, especially for high school, it looked like she should be walking the streets instead. _Bad Bella!_ I yelled at myself mentally. The teacher called my name. Thankfully I had decided to use the last name Smith, so when the teacher called my name Jasper ignored it. He realized I was a vampire but he seemed to keep his distance. I wondered why none of the rest of his coven was in the same homeroom. Angela looked at me with concern on her face she began to ask me if I was okay but I cut her off. As I got up to leave I had a text from Charlotte : _there are other VEGETARIANS in our class. What should we do?_ I replied quickly telling her we would discuss it at lunch in the cafeteria. As I left class I was scared. Would I have to tell the girls that their father is most likely here in this school? How would I face Edward? Did I have to tell him the girls were his? I walked in silence with Angela to my first class, chemistry.

Edward POV

_This is going to be so boring. _I heard Alice think to herself as she walked to a seat in homeroom. Then her head shot up. There were two other vampires in the room. _Who are they? _Alice asked me silently. _I didn't see this in a vision._ Alice began to concentrate and then had a mysterious grin on her face. She suddenly started singing the lyrics to every Beatles song she could think of. She was hiding something from me. I looked over at the 2 girls I knew were vampires. _That's weird their eyes aren't red or gold, the one has green eyes and the other has brown eyes. Brown eyes like Bella._ Bella. How I missed her. She was still all I could think of. Even though I'm married. Oh how I regretted leaving Bella. I mean I love my wife Elle. Carlisle had brought her home when he had found her at the bottom of a cliff. She had reminded him so much of Esme when he found her that he couldn't just leave her there. At the time it hadn't occurred to us that she has jumped until she woke up crying that she was still alive, but she stopped when he eyes had landed on me. I thought marrying her would help me get over Bella. And for a while it worked, until I let me guard down and she was all I could think about. Alice started waving her hand in front of my face to get me to follow her to class, apparently homeroom was over.

Alice POV

_This is going to be soooo boring! OMG there are 2 other vampires in this room! But where? No one else has red or gold eyes. Who are they? _I asked Edward._ Those girls in the back corner maybe? I think they're definitely twins. Yup definitely. They look kind of like Edward. Nah. I wonder why they have green and brown eyes?_ I looked at my brother he seemed out of it. I figured he was ignoring my questions. He seemed out of it lately. Well by lately I mean the past 50 years since we left Forks. I can tell he still loves Bella. Any time he sees someone who looks anything like her his frozen heart breaks a little bit more on the inside. I think that's why he married Elle. She had long brown hair like Bella and brown eyes when she was human. She was no where near as clumsy as Bella but….. _Ring!_ Ugh first class already. History really? I didn't enjoy it like my Jasper but you can only take US history so many times before you get sick of hearing it repeatedly. I waved my hand in front of Edwards face to get him to move to class.

Charlotte POV

_Finally! Lunch time! I'm starving! _Adrianna and Ipiled some food on to our lunch trays along with Mom, Aunt Angela and Uncle Scott. We paid for our food and walked to a table. Mom, Aunt Angela and Uncle Scott picked and pulled at their food while Adrianna and I ate. I could tell something was bothering my Mom so I mentioned the coven of vampires that were also in our school.

"So do any of you guys have class with the others?" Adrianna asked before I got the chance to. _Thank you_ I thought to her for bringing it up.

"Actually I have 2 others that are seniors in most of my classes. A blonde girl and this brunette guy. He looks like someone I wouldn't want to have to fight if I wasn't a vampire" answered Scott laughingly.

"That must be Rosalie and Emmett Cullen" said Angela. "Jasper and some brunette girl I've never seen before are in most of Bella and my classes. I'm assuming Edward and Alice are in your classes?" She mentioned towards us.

"What? How do you know all of them?" Adrianna and I asked at the same time.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about at lunch" Our mother answered. She seemed upset as she said this. "The Cullen's use to be very good friends of mine when I lived in Forks before I found out I was pregnant with you."

"But you were a human then and they were all vampires I'm assuming?" Adrianna asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes you're correct" my mother said.

"Then which one is our father?" I finally chocked out. If my mother had the ability to cry she would have been right here in the cafeteria. At that moment the Cullen family walked in and sat at a table not too far from us. Our mothers back was to them so they could not see her face. She however could feel his presence in the room.

"The one with the bronze hair, Edward" She said. "Adrianna you have his eyes from when he was human" she whispered. I was in shock and could not stop staring at him_. How can he be my father? How could he have left our mother? _I thought. _I'm just as shocked as you are_ I heard mentally from Adrianna _Edward Cullen is our father?._ What I wasn't expecting was to see him staring right back at us looking just as shocked as we were.

Edward POV

I was walking in to the cafeteria with my family and my wife- I sometimes hated that word, when I noticed that the other coven in our school had 5 members sitting at a table. It was the two girls from most of my classes this morning, a big burly guy who reminded me of Emmett who had gold eyes, a sign of being a vegetarian, a girl with long brown hair with her back to us, and was that Angela Weber? I haven't seen her in 50 years! Shouldn't she be almost 70 by now? How was she a vampire? I sat down and began to stare at the other coven. It was then that I decided to try to listen to their thoughts. Funny I couldn't read the thoughts of the brunette, that hasn't happened since Bella. This was the second time today I found myself thinking about Bella. I turned my attention to the two girls in my classes. _How can he be my father? How could he have left our mother? _I heard in their thoughts. What are they talking about? Why are they staring at me? I'm not their father, vampires can't have children, and besides the only other woman I've been with besides my wife is _Bella_. They must be thinking of something else. But then how are they half vampire. Wait What? I snapped my head up _Edward Cullen is our father? _How? What? How could I be the father of those two girls? And then suddenly everything clicked. That brunette whose mind I couldn't hear had to be Bella. _My Bella!_ I started to jump out of my seat but my family looked at me funny and I sat right back down. Jasper felt my emotions and was incredibly confused.

"What's wrong Eddie boy?" Emmett asked me interested in whatever it was that had me this stirred up.

"Nothing, nothing" I said. Elle grabbed my hand and held on to it to make sure I stayed at the table. Alice smirked at me. She must know what was going on. This was going to be a long day. I was going to figure out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I can't believe I told them like that. They must think I'm a horrible person. I couldn't stay in school any longer. I whispered to Angela that I was going to fake sick and go to the nurse's office and then just leave and go hunting. She nodded at me and told me if I needed anything to just text. I sent the twins a text message saying I was leaving to go hunting. Adrianna responded promptly: _I want to come! _I responded _No I need to be alone_ as I ran at a human pace down the front steps of the school. I disappeared into the woods as fast as I could run. It felt good to let loose and not have to worry about running into a human. I had to have been running for a good fifteen minutes before I slowed down a notch. Suddenly I caught the trail of some elk. I moved in their direction and began to crouch. I saw a group of 3 of them drinking from a stream. It was peaceful. The one in the middle seemed to be the largest. I made him my target. I lunged forward and brought him down to the ground and found his jugular artery with my teeth. The warm blood felt amazing going down my throat and satisfied the burning thirst I had felt earlier. Having the Cullens around meant I would have to hunt more dealing with all the stress of them being around.

I wasn't ready to head home or deal with my family so I found a tall pine tree near the stream and climbed to the top. I sat on one of the branches and gazed out at the valley below me. The view was breath taking and the mountains in the distance were beautiful. I started thinking about Edward and his family. Angela had confirmed to me earlier that the vampire that I hadn't recognized before, Elle was the newest member of the Cullen family. The most painful part of the news was she was Edward's wife. He had moved on and I hadn't. The pain of this realization had been killing me; well if I could die it would have killed me. It was obvious he didn't love me anymore if he was _married_. The word made me shudder. Edward belonged to someone else and I was alone. Even though it had been 50 years I still loved him as much as I had before he left. At that moment I decided I HAD to get over him, no matter what. And I wasn't going to tell him the girl's were his daughters. He had left, he had made the decision, and he didn't deserve to know them. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting here until I realized it was getting dark out. I decided to head home. I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions by the twins when I got back. Maybe I should take down another elk before I head home…..

Adrianna POV

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on after Mom told me I couldn't ditch school with her. My last class of the day seemed interesting though. I had biology with Charlotte and Edward Cullen and his sister Alice. And thanks to my rotten luck we had been assigned lab partners and unfortunately I was with Edward while Charlotte got paired up with this really cute human boy Andy. I peeked into his thoughts _wow, she's really cute, I wonder if she would ever go for someone like me. Maybe I should ask her, nah she's too pretty for me, she wouldn't go for someone as shy as me. _He seemed like a cute innocent boy. I hope Charlotte talks to him, they would be cute together.

_There's no way I could be their father? Right? Right? They look too much like me. Adrianna's eyes look __**exactly**__ like mine. Ugh I need to talk to Bella. Why can't I have a class with her? I miss her so much. _

I turned and started at Edward Cullen. How did he know we were his kids? He turned and looked at me_. I can hear your thoughts just like you can hear mine_. At that Charlotte whipped around and stared at us. She went pale at this piece of information.

_Are you kidding me? It's bad enough she can hear what I'm thinking._ I giggled at Charlotte. But then was extremely disturbed by what she had just mentioned. _I have absolutely no privacy anywhere anymore! _

At that Edward Cullen laughed. "I promise to respect your space and will try not to listen into your thoughts". In a voice low enough only Charlotte and I could hear. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen." And he reached for my hand.

"Adrianna Swa… I mean Smith, and the girl over there is my twin sister Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you Adrianna. Where did you move here from? I didn't see you around here last year?"

"Rochester."

_I lived there back in the 1930s_..... "Rochester gets a lot of snow" he said before laughing a bit.

_How old are you?_ I looked at him waiting for his answer, he seemed hesitant.

_Well I was born in 1901, and I was changed in 1918 when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. My 'father' Carlisle changed me. I was the first to join his family. How old are you both?_

_Well I was born 50 years ago, I'm 8 minutes older than Charlotte, but we are physically stuck at the age of 16, being half vampire and all. _

_That's interesting. Do you require drinking blood?_

_Well we drink animal blood, but we eat human food too, which isn't that great, we both prefer blood but to keep up with appearances in school we eat the nasty cafeteria food. And sometimes we go out to dinner to seem like we are 'normal'. Maybe you could show us around town sometime, so we can figure out where everything is without having to ask Charlie._

_Charlie? He's a vampire? How? _

_I bit him when I was born. I bit Angela too. Charlotte bit Mom. If she didn't she would have died when we were born._

Edward turned away ashamed, I think mentioning Mom made him quiet; he started reciting the periodic table of elements. It was obvious he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. I think he actually feels bad for leaving Mom back then. I couldn't be sure but the look of twisted guilt in his face was definitely a give away. I smiled. Maybe he still cared about her?

Edward POV

I think that was the most interesting biology class I've had in a long time. I was driving home from school in my Volvo with Elle, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie had taken Rosalie's new convertible to school this morning. As I pulled up to the house which was practically in the woods I decided I needed to go for a run. Elle begged to come along but I insisted I needed to be alone. I needed to think. God she was annoying. It was like she couldn't get a clue.

"But Edward I want to spend time with you! I haven't gotten to spend any time with you today aside from lunch."

"I know Elle I just really need to think. It was like someone's blood was singing to me today in school and I really need to hunt alone." I lied.

"Okay" she mumbled and kissed me. "I wish you would let me go with you."

With that I took off. I needed space from my family. I knew Alice would know what was going on and would fill in Carlisle. I would have to speak to him about everything tonight. I felt he was the only one who could offer me solid advice on what to do. I desperately wanted to talk to Bella. I wanted to hold her again and kiss her. I had to stop thinking about her. I decided to hunt. I could smell a deer about 900 feet away. It would have to do. I would have to travel further to find something really good like a mountain lion or a bear. I took down the deer easily. It wasn't as much fun when there wasn't much of a struggle but it made me feel like less of a killer when it was easy. After I abandoned my kill I found a small clearing and laid down to think.

This had become my secret spot since we had moved her last year. It was the only place I could escape the thoughts of others and Elle. I thought about when Carlisle had brought home Elle and had changed her. She was so disappointed to find out she was still alive but the moment she saw me it seemed as if she had fallen in love. Emmett and Jasper had convinced me to marry her, they hated seeing me alone and sulking after I had left Bella. It wasn't the same as when I was around Bella. Being with Elle seemed like something to just occupy time. When you have eternity you have to find something to do to not go mad. I tried to trick myself into loving her but it only lasted a few weeks. It's hard to lie to yourself when you can't even convince your family. The looks Alice gave me seemed to be those you would give a dying man as he walks to his end. She knew me best out of my family and after we left Forks she had urged me to go find Bella, I just couldn't put her in that danger, and I didn't want her to have to give up her human life, I wanted her to stay human to have children and grow old with someone, the way she naturally should. She had children but, nothing seemed normal for her now. She was a vampire. And so was Charlie. He must HATE my guts. Knocking up his daughter, leaving her and then my children changing both of them into vampires making them face eternity. _My children._ I was a father. That was a sentence I thought I would never think. I had to find Bella. I needed to talk to her. I got up from the meadow and began to run towards town. I tried to pick up the scent of Adrianna, she was the only one I was near at all today. As I continued to run towards town I picked it up. I followed the scent for about 2 more miles and came upon a yellow house that was set farther away from the other houses in the area. I stood their debating if I should actually go up to the house. I couldn't sneak in the window like I use to, not with a house full of vampires. I took in a deep breathe, even though I didn't really need it, and marched up to the house. I stood there for what felt like ages before I finally rang the bell. The door opened and I was standing face to face with Charlie and a woman I had never seen before.

"Edward" Charlie growled at me. Yup I was right he hates my guts. He has every right to.

"Hello Charlie, It's great to see you."

"Mhmmm, Edward what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Bella."

"Now? Shouldn't you have done that 50 years ago?" _You know when you got my daughter pregnant and left her._

"I'm sorry I left her Charlie I really am. I thought what I was doing was best for her. I thought leaving would put her out of harm's way."

"Don't expect me to.." he was suddenly interrupted.

"He means it Grandpa. His thoughts are sincere." Charlotte had popped up out of no where along with Adrianna and Angela. Charlie turned and glared at them.

"Can he come in Grandpa?" Adrianna had asked.

"It's your funeral." He said as he let me pass by. "Oh Edward I'm so rude, this is my wife Rebecca. Rebecca this is Edward Cullen, he's the twin's biological father." She looked shocked when Charlie got to the second part of his sentence. She shook my hand and welcomed me to their home.

"Follow us!" Adrianna was bouncing around she reminded me of a taller version of Alice. They brought me into the living room to wait for Bella to come home from her hunting trip. Scott came downstairs and introduced himself and sat next to Angela on the couch and put his arm around her. It was good to see that Angela was happy. She was always the nicest person when I knew her as a human she was a great friend to Bella.

I sat talking with Bella's family and realized it was getting dark outside_. I hope she gets home soon, I really want to see her. _The twins smiled at me. I forgot they could hear my thoughts. This was going to take some getting use to. And then Bella walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

The time to myself had me in a good mood and I felt ready to face my daughters and their thousands of questions. They always had a million questions and I brought up things from my past, and I'm sure when it came to their father they would be worse than normal. As I approached the house I was getting a little nervous about the interrogation. I decided to just get it over with. I walked into the house and started to look for the girls. It was then I found them in the living room watching The Notebook and they were sitting there with Edward Cullen. _Could this get any worse?_ Thankfully with my shield no one could hear my thoughts.

"Bella!" Edward stood up and greeted me. He went in for a hug but I ignored him.

"Hello Edward" I said coldly. "Girls can I speak to you? Privately?"

"Can't we talk in here? I'm sure everyone is curious" Adrianna replied slyly. She was the one who always wanted things her way and she seemed to want to be around Edward.

"I would prefer if we could speak alone first. Please follow me upstairs girls." I turned to leave the room but Edward had stopped me.

"Bella could we please talk when your finished speaking with the girls." He asked. He smiled at me. That smile that always made me melt when I was a human. It still had the same affect on me as a vampire, if my heart could it would skip a beat.

"I'll think about it." I smiled back at him. He returned to his seat and talked with Angela and Scott as the girls and I headed up stairs. Rebecca gave me a hug when she saw me in the hallway on my way out of the room. I was glad she had joined our coven she was an incredibly sweet and kind woman. She reminded me a lot of Esme. I missed spending time with the Cullen family, Emmett making fun of me, and Alice playing Barbie on me.

I brought the girls into my room and the three of us sat on my bed. They were silent for about 30 seconds before they started throwing questions at me.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Why didn't you tell us we got our powers from him?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Why did we never look for him before?"

"Can we spend time with the Cullens?"

They threw the questions at me so quickly I couldn't even tell who was asking what.

"Hold on a second one question at a time!" I said a little louder than normal.

They looked at each other debating which question they wanted answered first. I knew this was a bad idea. "Mom, why did you wait until now to tell us about this?" Charlotte calmly asked me. She was always the calmer twin. Until it came to any sport, then she quickly became the energizer bunny, but only more annoying.

"It was too painful for me to talk about. It still is but with him here I have no choice but to tell you girls."

"So how did it all begin?" Adrianna asked.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip before I began the painful story of the past that brought pain to me everyday.

"It all started when I moved to Forks Washington to live with Charlie. Renee my mother was going on the road with her new husband Phil. He was a baseball player for a team in Florida. On my first day at school in Forks I had to sit next to your father in Biology. He seemed repulsed by me like he hated my guts. He didn't come back to school for a few days and when he came back he was incredibly polite. He saved me from being squished by a van and then ignored me for a good few weeks. It was like he had massive mood swings. Then he decided to be my friend. He saved me from a group of men in Port Angeles and we pretty much became inseparable after that night. Then a vampire named James and his mate Victoria tried to kill me, but your father and his brothers killed him just in time to save me. I don't know what ever happened to Victoria. But we came back to Forks after that and everything was okay. My eighteenth birthday came and that was the day I became pregnant with you girls." I smiled at them. "If it were possible tears would be forming in my eyes. That night I went to Edwards to celebrate my birthday with his family. I got a paper cut from opening presents and Jasper attacked me. I was fine after they pulled him off of me he never bit me. The next day your father came over after school and broke up with me in the woods by Charlie's house. That was the worst pain I had ever felt. It was like my heart had split into pieces, it was worse than when I was changed, I felt numb during that. But it was a few days later I realized I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. Angela and I were going to leave town and move to Seattle but my pregnancy with you girls was so short you were born when I was having a fight with Charlie." I looked at them both. They wore the same shocked and sad face. Small tears were forming in the corner of their eyes.

"And that's the story." I whipped my hand under my eye even though I knew I couldn't cry. The twins grabbed me into a hug and told me how sorry they were for all the pain I had been carrying on my shoulders for the past 50 years. They looked at each other and Charlotte nodded at Adrianna. I hated when they did the whole mind talk thing. It was infuriating not knowing what they were saying.

"Mom" Adrianna began "I said next to Edward today in Biology. And well I could read his thoughts. And when your name was mentioned he started reciting the periodic table. But the look on his face was twisted with guilt and pain. I think he misses you and loves you but is afraid to let on to it." She looked pissed that I had talked to Edward in class and mentioned her. "But I was having a conversation with him after he heard my thoughts and found out he was our father and he wanted to know who changed you."

"He knows!" I almost shouted. It seemed like things just kept getting worse.

"Yeah he came over because he wanted to talk to you. If you could hear the thoughts in his head! He was nervous about seeing you again. But he's missed you Mom, he doesn't love his wife. He loves you." Charlotte beamed.

"Right his wife. I almost forgot about her." It hurt hearing this come from my own daughter's mouth. More than it had when Angela had told me earlier in the day. She had a gift for reading relationships between people. It was part of what made her and Scott so strong together. "Well do you guys have any more questions you want to ask me right now? Or can they wait?"

"They can wait." They answered. "We kind of want to go hunting. Being stuck in that school all day has us aching to run."

"Alright, but you have to take someone with you girls. I don't want you out there alone incase a nomad stumbles upon you two."

"Yes Mom" They rolled their eyes at me and we headed downstairs. As we made it into the living room where everyone was still gathered the girls announced their hunting trip and surprisingly the rest of the family decided to join them. _Great just my luck. They are leaving me all alone with Edward Cullen_. I had a feeling they had all planed this. Everyone said their goodbyes and Edward and I were left alone in the living room.

Charlotte POV

I couldn't help but feel incredibly bad for my mother having to bare that pain for all those years. I really hoped she wouldn't kill us for leaving us all alone with Edward. But hopefully if he tells her the things he was thinking before she came home I don't think we will have a problem. Adrianna smiled at me. She had a good feeling about the situation as did Aunt Angela. She could feel the energy in the room between the two of them and felt it was best if we all gave them some privacy. The only person who was upset about the return of Edward was Charlie. I mean you couldn't really blame the man he had the best interest for his daughter at heart but she was almost 70 for crying out loud. It was time to let her make her own choices about her lover life or lack there of. We came upon a large heard of deer and our senses began to take over.

Edward POV

Everyone had left Bella and I alone in the house. I wasn't sure how to start what I had to say to her. She took a seat on the chair on the other side of the room from the couch that I sat on. The movie that everyone had been watching earlier was still on the television coming to an end.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" she broke the silence.

"It's good to see you Bella, you look well." To this she didn't respond. I continued anyway "It was rather shocking to find you today and then to learn about the twins. Are they really mine?" The look she gave me made me want to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Do you want me to tell you that another vampire got me pregnant and then left?" I deserved that. I could see the pain in her eyes as she told me this.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to imply that. It's just a shock to find out I have daughters who are 50 years old. I'm so sorry I left you Bella. Had I know I would never have left."

"Well you did leave. And so much for me having a normal human life 'like you never existed' it's kind of hard to do that when you're pregnant with twin half vampire babies. I wasn't even pregnant for 3 months before they were born. And then the shock of being changed by my own child."

"Bella I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I was stupid for leaving you. I've loved you for the past 50 years and I've missed you. I think about you everyday."

"What about your wife Edward? What about her? You moved on. You choose your path, and it didn't involve me or the kids. You made your choice in life now you have to live with it." If she could be crying she would be. I walked over to her. She gave me a warning glance to stay away but I couldn't bear to see her in that pain. Especially since I had caused it. I knelt before her and reached for her hand. She pulled it away quickly. "Bella, I love you. And I'm so sorry I left you. I just didn't want to put you in danger anymore. Had I known you had been changed I would have been by your side the moment you woke up. It kills me to have spent the past 50 years away from you and to know I made the wrong choice. I don't love Elle. I married her in an attempt to get over you. And it failed miserably. I can't stop thinking about you. Alice yells at me every chance she gets for leaving you. Everyone misses you, not just me. If you don't want to be with me I understand. But I'm just asking you to be my friend for now. I don't want to have to exist for another day and not have you in my life in some way". I looked at her face and saw the beginnings of a smile on her lips. I took a chance and kissed her. To my surprise she didn't rip my head off but she kissed me back. 50 years of passion of missing one another seemed to explode between the two of us. The sparks were flying and I couldn't be happier to have the love of my life in my arms. I pulled away for a second "I love you Bella. You are the love of my life and I promise I will never leave you again."

"I love you too Edward. I just, I just need some space. I need to be able to trust you again." To my surprise she kissed me again. The love and lust between us was too strong for either of us to handle and I carried her upstairs.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe what Edward was telling me. I had missed him all these years but I was so angry at him. But the more he talked the less angry I became. He loved me. He really did love me. I was so overjoyed by his words that when he kissed me I couldn't say no. I didn't remember our kisses ever being this passionate. It was mind blowing. I think my vampire senses amplified it. I knew I needed to rebuild my trust with him but at this moment all I wanted was him. I kissed him again and I felt him pick me up and carry me up the stairs to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I sat in Carlisle's office talking to him about the twins. He was just as shocked as I was to learn about the ability for a vampire to father children. I told him about how Bella was changed by our daughters when they were bone, along with Angela and Charlie. Carlisle had a hard time imagining Charlie as a vampire. I explained to him their new coven and how Rebecca had once been a nomad and how Scott had come into their family. I told him what had happened between Bella and I last night and he told me I had some important choices to make. _I was a married man_. It was a sentence I didn't enjoy thinking unless Bella was my wife.

"Edward when you married Elle you made a promise to her, but I realize you never cared for her as much as you love Bella. But she is a part of our family and this is a very tricky situation. You are my first son, the first to join my family and I will respect your decision no matter which one it is that you make. You are much happier when you are around Bella and having seen her last night, this is the happiest I have seen you in the past 50 years since we left Forks, I'm not telling you what choice to make, you need to make the choice you can live with and that will make you happy." Carlisle smiled at me. I knew what I had to do. I needed to find Elle and tell her the truth about Bella. The pain of the words I was about to tell her began to consume my thoughts.

Last night with Bella had been the best night I have hade in 50 years. Just being in the same room as her and breathing in her scent had me mesmerized. Every second I was with her last night my love for her grew more and more. It was hard for me to pry myself away from her when Carlisle had called me. I felt like an idiot for having left her in the past and I was going to do everything I could to make it up to her. Even though nothing had happened last night aside from some passionately filled kisses and our talk of what we wanted, I felt I needed to have a clean slate and be rid of Elle before I could give myself completely to Bella. I felt guilty for what I had done to Elle it was ungentlemanly of me and I owed her an explanation; after all she was my wife. But the love I felt for Bella consumed my every fiber of my being, she told me she wanted me as much as I wanted to be with her. We decided to try our relationship again, but she warned me it would take her a while to trust me again. She was afraid I would leave her again. I vowed to spend eternity making up for my lack of judgment for the past 50 years. I left Carlisle's office and descended the stairs to find my family waiting to speak to me in the living room and secluded in the corner was Elle.

Bella POV

Edward had just left to go talk to Carlisle after he had called. He was intrigued by the twins. I would bring them over after school for him to meet them. About 15 minutes after Edward left the girls came in asking how my night was. I told them that Edward and I had talked things out and would see where things ended up. I told them how their Grandfather wanted to meet them tomorrow. They were so excited about being able to hang out with the Cullens that they wanted to skip school the next day. I made them go to bed; they were half human after all they needed sleep. They seemed excited to finally have the Cullens be in their lives. I just hoped that things went well. Edward told me he had to talk to Elle before we could officially be back together, but I knew he wished that she wasn't an issue. I was excited to finally have him back in my life. I was a little worried he would leave again, but at the same time I knew I was now on the same indestructible level as him and he wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt. I replayed our time together in my head and was incredibly happy. Charlie knocked on my door and came in to speak to me.

"Hey Bella how was your night?" my father asked politely. Charlie still felt awkward talking about certain subjects with me.

"Pretty good Dad, we talked a lot of stuff out. And we are going to see how the whole dating thing goes, but I have a good feeling. I've missed him Dad."

"I knew sweetie" and he put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on him "If he hurts you again Bells, I can't promise that I wont kill him" he added with a chuckle. The sad part was I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Thanks Dad" If I could blush I would have. "I love you"

"I love you too kiddo. I'm glad we had this talk, now do your homework." Charlie smiled and left my room for the night allowing me to have some space and think. I had a really good feeling about how things would turn out.

Edward POV

I greeted my family as I came down the stairs. They all knew I had went to Bella's Alice had mentioned my vision to them; luckily they had kept it a secret from Elle. Everyone seemed uneasy as to what was going to happen next. Except for Alice she was all smiles to be able to have her best friend back. Jasper was holding her back from running to Bella's house right now. The thoughts in his mind made me laugh _Alice chill she'll be there in the morning and besides the mall is closed right now so you can't drag her shopping. _Had he said that out loud the entire family would crack up, aside from Alice. I asked Elle to come outside with me and walked out of the house to the old oak tree by the house. It was my favorite part about the house. There was an old rope swing attacked to a strong branch of the tree and it overlooked the stream that ran through our back yard. The view was amazing during the day, you could see into the valley below and the mountains in the distance, but it was a calm place this evening which was exactly what I needed. Well calm until Elle started talking.

"What's going on Edward? Everyone seems to be hiding a secret from me today, and you've been acting weird since lunch time."

"I'm sorry Elle." I looked away. I wasn't sure if I could look her in the eyes when I was about to say these words to her "Bella is in the same high school, and she is a vampire now, and apparently I'm a father. I have twin daughters and they were in almost every one of my classes today. I love her Elle; I'm in love with Bella." I had said it. The words I knew she didn't want to hear.

"What? You have kids? How is that possible?" she sounded more confused than I had felt all day.

"I apparently impregnated Bella while she was still human fifty years ago right before I left forks and she had our twin daughters. They look just like me there is no denying they are mine, they even have my mind reading ability."

"You love her?" she asked in a pained voice.

"Yes I do every much. I thought marrying you would help me get over her, but it didn't help much."

"Ouch." She muttered. I could tell she was incredibly angry at me and if she could she would have killed me. "Well what does this mean Edward? We are MARRIED!" she empathized. "Have you forgotten that Edward? You made a promise to me!"

"I know Elle and I'm sorry" I really was. I felt horrible. "I can't help that I've been in love with her for over 50 years. I want to be with her."

"So you are ending this? Just like that?"

"Elle please be rational. This is hard for me too. I care about you but it's just not the same."

"Save it Edward. I won't buy your bull crap save it for your new woman" and she took off towards the house.

_That could have gone better._ Was the general consensus I felt coming from my family. I agreed it could have gone much better but it was over with now. I was finally free to be with Bella. I sat on the swing and thought about the amazing future I would have with Bella and our 2 daughters. I was happy.

Charlotte POV

I was really excited I made the Varsity soccer team but I knew I would have to be careful on the field to not over do it, and keep it all at a human pace. Nonetheless it was still exciting to make new friends. I was going to go out with the girls from the team on Friday night after the game and I was already planning on dragging Adrianna with me. I was daydreaming when I heard Adrianna telling Mom how excited she was about something. I can't believe we are going to the Cullen's after school, finally some new vampires to hang out with! I was excited to be able to hang out with others I wouldn't need to keep secrets from. I could tell Adrianna was just as excited. I think living here would be good for us. As I sat in Biology working on today's lab with my lab partner Andy I couldn't help but realize how cute he was. I couldn't help but hear his thoughts and realize just how cute and shy he was. _I wonder if she would like to hang out with me sometime. Nah, I'm probably too boring for her. She wouldn't want to spend anytime with me._ I looked at him and realized how blue his eyes were and his blonde hair was kind of shaggy. He was wearing a school hockey team sweatshirt and he had a beautiful smile that reached his eyes. I decided to ask him to hang out, I was half human after all.

"Hey Andy I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime" I asked shyly not to scare him away. I could hear his heart pace quicken. He looked a little shocked by my question but he smiled at me.

"I would love to. How is Saturday for you? There is this great new movie coming out on Saturday if you would like to do that."

"That sounds perfect!" I was pumped. I had my first date!


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks later

Edward POV

I walked through the hallways with Bella's hand in mine. We got some dirty looks from most of the students in the hall but I was too busy focusing on the fact that Bella was mine to pay any attention. It had been 3 weeks since I broke things off with Elle and I hadn't seen her since. Carlisle mentioned that she had gone to stay with the Denali's for awhile up in Alaska. At least she was far away. I had spent numerous nights speaking with Esme and Carlisle about our split and I was curious as to how vampires divorce since most of our kind never leave the other. Since our marriage was never really official to the state or a religious institution it meant I had to do nothing to be rid of her completely. It had been three weeks of blissful peace with my Bella and our two daughters. Esme loved the girls the moment she met them and enjoys cooking actual meals for them. Alice and Adrianna became best shopping buddies which was a joy for everyone. Charlotte would challenge Emmett to every sport she could thing of and often Jasper would play with them. Emmett had actually been beat by a girl now in basketball; it was something he would never live down. Rosalie and Angela became inseparable, who knew that the two had so much in common. Scott and Carlisle would discuss science and medicine constantly, Scott had been in his first year of medical school when he was changed and planned on finishing when he could completely control his cravings. Charlie had even begun to like me again and Rebecca and Esme became dear friends. It was amazing how our two families meshed together. I was happy. Well almost happy. No father was really happy when his teenage daughter began dating. As we walked into the cafeteria we found our giant family sitting at a cafeteria table talking, well everyone but Charlotte and Adrianna.

Bella POV.

Everything seemed to be going so smoothly the past few weeks. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, and Charlie was actually being nice to Edward.

I smiled as I looked at Edward sitting next to me at the lunch table with our families. The twins were sitting with a few girls from Charlotte's soccer team and her new boyfriend Andy. He seemed like a nice boy, Edward said he didn't have any inappropriate thoughts about our daughter so far so we approved. Well I did any way. Charlie and Rebecca had to pretend to be her parents in front of him when he would come over. Scott always found an excuse to not be present around him. He was too afraid of revealing what we were to him. I was glad the girls were making friends at school. Charlotte preferred the human groups which where new to her and Adrianna still preferred to be with us vampires, but she did seem to like the new people around her. I was happy with how things were going I thought that I was in heaven being back with my Edward. All of a sudden Alice's face went completely blank. She was having a vision. We all stared at her waiting for the news but when she came around she looked terrified. Edward grabbed my hand tighter then he had been holding it before. The twins turned and started at the table and looked scared. Those of us without mind reading ability were confused and were waiting for the news.

"We can't talk about it here. It needs to wait until we are home and we're going to need to get Charlie and Rebecca over to our house." Alice nodded her head in agreement with Edward. He had a pained look on his face and I was worried.

"I'll call Carlisle to fax a note to the school to get us out of the next two classes." Jasper added. He seemed incredibly tense from all the emotions around him.

"Bella call and Charlie and tell him to meet everyone at our house and the have him get you guys out of school." Edward instructed me. I nodded and whipped out my cell phone to text Charlie the plans. I was worried what could possibly make us leave school that would be so important. The girls came over to the table to leave the cafeteria with us and Adrianna pulled me aside and asked what the significance of a group wearing dark robes were. I had no idea what she was talking about and was probably more confused than she was. The looks on Edwards face as he held my hand only scared me more.

Adrianna POV

I had seen a part of Alice's vision before she had covered her thoughts with translating the first chapter of _Pride and Prejudice_ to Italian. Something was up. We were sitting in the Cullen's living room; I was sitting Indian style on the floor with Charlotte's head in my lap. _I wonder what Andy is up to. I kind of miss him already. I wonder when he will finally kiss me._ I heard come from Charlotte's thoughts. _Really? You're thinking about that. Really Charlotte? Really? we have trouble right now. Get your head in the game!_ I shouted at my sister without actually talking. _Sorry_ she said looking up at me. Emmett sat in an arm chair with Rosalie sitting on the armrest and he had his arm around her waist. Alice was sitting on the floor a few feet away from us up against the couch sitting by Jasper's feet, they were holding hands. Mom and _Dad It was still weird calling him Dad after not having had him in my life for 50 years _were sitting on the couch next to Jasper, Dad had mom up against his side. Next to them on the edge of the couch was Aunt Angela and Uncle Scott stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Charlie and Rebecca sat on the loveseat holding hands and not looking up at anyone they seemed incredibly worried. Carlisle stood leaning against the wall with Esme by his side. Emmett was the first to break the silence "So Alice what was your vision about? A nice group of bears coming into the area that need me to whip them out?" I giggled a little bit as did Esme and Rosalie hit him in the head. You could always count on Emmett to make everyone laugh at the tense moments. "What was that for? I'm just trying to break the silence." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

"I wish that's what I saw Emmett. But If I do I'll let you know. I saw a vision of Elle going to the Volturi and she told them about the existence of the twins. The Volturi never thought it was possible for vampires to have children so they will want to come see them for themselves, and when they get here there is a possibility that they will try to separate us and make some of join them."

"Who are the Volturi?" Charlotte asked. We were all curious.

"Well, they are the ones in charge of the vampire world" Carlisle began to answer my question "I lived with them for a little while when I was in Europe. They live in Italy and they keep all vampires in check to make sure our existence isn't exposed. They look for the strongest vampires with gifts to join them. They have been trying to get Edward and Alice to join them for a long time now. They would most definitely be interested in the twins and Bella's shielding power. If they come after us we would need to protect ourselves, we have a large group so we would be seen as a big threat to them. It's not usual for fourteen vampires to coexist in one area."

"I can't believe Elle went and ratted us out. What a Bit-" Emmett began to say

"EMMETT! What did I say about swearing?" Esme yelled at him

"Sorry Mom. But she really is." If Emmett could he would be blushing now.

"So what do we do?" Charlie asked. He looked incredibly concerned.

"Has Elle made it to the Volturi yet?" Jasper asked "Maybe we can stop her?"

"Charlie I'm not sure what we can do yet but we need to be prepared. Do you know how to fight?" Carlisle answered his question. "And Alice can you check on that? Has she actually made it there yet?"

"I've never had to fight a vampire before. But what about the twins we can't let them fight they are half human." Charlie insisted.

"We will have to teach you then, Jasper you're on that. And we will teach the twins but we wont let them actually fight but they should know how just incase they need to protect themselves." Carlisle ordered.

"She's still in Alaska." Alice chimed in "We should be able to stop her if we leave now. We can't let her see Edward or Bella or the girls. That will set her off even more. Our best bet is Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I going to stop her. She always saw Esme like a mother and Jasper can use his powers. Emmett and Rose stay here and teach them how to fight?"

"Will it work?" Edward asked. I felt this was killing him the most like he was to blame.

"As long as she doesn't see you. If she does all hell will break loose." Alice was sure of herself. I wouldn't bet against her.

I looked down at my twin sister and she looked scared. She didn't want to have to leave or hide. She finally had her first boyfriend, and it was all I ever heard about. Even when she wasn't actually speaking to me. I was happy for her but seriously, how much time can you really spend thinking about a boy?

Charlotte POV

"Are going to have to move and hide from these people?" I asked Edward when we were left alone with just my parents. Everyone else was figuring out what to do and Mom and Dad were trying to explain to us exactly what was going to happen.

"Only in the worse cast scenario we might have to." My father answered me honestly. He could tell we didn't want to leave. We we're all finally happy, but I knew no matter where we went we would at least be together. _I don't want to have to leave the soccer girls I really like them. And Andy. I'm not ready to have to say good bye to any of them._ I thought to myself. "I know you don't want to have to leave everyone honey we're going to take care of this." He spoke out loud since my mother hated being left in the dark not knowing what was going on when surrounded by three mind readers. My mother smiled at him. I was glad to see them back together. I had never seen my mother so happy and here someone was threatening to rip it all apart. I looked at Adrianna and knew I had to be strong and stop thinking about what I wanted, particularly Andy, I knew she was going to kill me if I didn't stop gloating about him in my head. As my grandparents made plans to go to Alaska with Alice and Jasper to stop Elle from leaving for the Volturi we made plans to go to Italy to stop her before she could get there incase Alice and company weren't able to stop her in Alaska.

We decided to go hunting since our flight was the next day, and we didn't want any mishaps occurring on the plane. Emmett, Rosalie, Adrianna, my parents and I headed to Emmett's jeep, it was the only thing big enough to fit all of us in it. We drove north for a while and I feel asleep with Adrianna in the back. When we woke up we were somewhere in the Canadian mountains. This was going to be fun. We split up into smaller groups of three I went with Mom and Edward and Adrianna went with Rosalie and Emmett. It was so great to be able to fun free in the mountains, the views were breath taking. I separated from Mom and Edward to take down a mountain lion. I crouched low and was ready to take him down. I leapt gracefully and tackeled my mountain lion. As I began to drain him I felt something hard land on me and knock me unconscious. The last thing I remember was the feeling off the blood going down my throat and the pain that my head felt. I could feel my limp body being carried away.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming! If you have any ideas as to how you want this story to go let me know. It's kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it.

Adrianna POV

I let out a scream of agony. My head felt like someone had just hit me with something hard. I grabbed at my head and Emmett and Rosalie looked at worried. And then I felt empty. Charlotte. Where was my sister? _Help me Adrianna._ And then nothing. I felt a heavy pain and I thought I was going to throw up. I felt like half of my body was leaving me, I wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry. I knew something was wrong with Charlotte but I didn't know what and I didn't know where she was. We had never been away from each other for longer than an hour, and that was hard for us. I felt a cold hand on me and I looked up into the eyes of my mother. Suddenly Edward's phone began to ring. He answered it when he saw it was Alice. "Edward I had a vision. Where is Charlotte? A vampire is going to capture her. I couldn't see the face all I saw was firey red hair. You need to find her." Edward dropped his phone and took off running as did Emmett and Rosalie, following any scent they could pick up of my sister.

"Victoria." My mother said in a whisper I could hardly hear her. She was rubbing her cold hand up and down my back trying to calm me down. I didn't even realize I was bawling. "We'll find her." She said. I had a feeling she was mostly saying it to herself. If she could cry she would as bad as I was at this point.

"We couldn't find her." Rosalie reported back to us "But Edward and Emmett came across the trace of another vampire and are following the scent north." She couldn't even look at us on the ground holding on to each other, or she would break down as well. She helped us and led us to the car. I couldn't even think straight at this point. I felt half of myself missing and I felt incredibly weak. We were in the middle of nowhere but Rosalie could tell I was looking faint and brought us to a gas station to get snacks for me and sugar to keep me from passing out. I had never felt this way before and I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't hear my sister's thoughts and it saddened me even more. We drove around for a good 15 minutes before we saw Edward and Emmett standing on the side of the road. They had lost the trail. As we sat silently in the car for what felt like forever I began to hear some of Charlotte's thoughts. I looked around searching from my seat in the car and Edward looked at me. _**Where am I?**_ I heard in Charlotte's voice. _**What is going on**__?_ I heard her continue to think. I asked Edward if he heard that and he shook his head.

"I can only hear voices within a few miles, how did you hear her Adrianna?"

"I don't know. But it seems as if she is in a cabin. She is tied down so she can't move. She's scared."

"Do you think you could ask her? If you can hear her she should be able to hear you."

_Charlotte if you can hear me please answer me. _I hoped more than anything Edward was right and that she could hear me as well.

_**Adrianna I don't know what happened. I went for the kill on a mountain lion and then I felt something hit me in the head and I woke up in this filthy cabin. I'm alone and I'm scared.**_

_Charlotte can you see anything? Are there windows near you? I need to find you. _

_**I'm strapped to a bed but there is a window across from me. All I can see out of it is a dirt road and a well I think. There are a lot of trees. And I can hear what sounds like cars going by everyone once in awhile and a lot of birds. But the well is weird. It looks creepy. **_

_I'm going to find you. _I shut my eyes. I was insanely worried about my sister. Who would do such a thing? Edward looked at me and tried to reassure me with a smile. He had informed everyone else of the conversation between Charlotte and I and they were all just as tense and worried as I was. _The well_. Where had I seen that before? It looked sooo familiar. I sat and thought for a few minutes before I remembered my early childhood. I remembered Charlie taking Charlotte and I camping and fishing up at a lake in northern Canada and all the little cabins had wells like the one I had seen through Charlotte in front of them. _Charlotte are the walls made of wood in the cabin with a faint smell of fish? Is there and annoying statue of a wooden wolf with her cubs anywhere?_

_**I can't see a statue but there is an annoying painting of a wolf and her babies in the room and I think the blanket has wolves on it. It kind of reminds me of the place Charlie would take us camping as kids.**_

"Mom!" I shouted. "I know where she is! I know where she is! Remember where Grandpa Charlie would take us camping as kids? She's in one of the cabins there!"

"Bella where is this place?"

"It's by the Great Bear Lake. That's only 40 minutes from here, I think" Mom sounded exciting knowing where her daughter was.

I felt the car speed up and wasn't sure if the Jeep could handle this kind of speed. Edward turned around to look at me quickly "Don't worry Rosalie is an expert mechanic and she fixed all the vehicles to go even faster than she should. I hate driving slow." I looked at the speedometer. _Holy crap were going 140? _Edward just chuckled and continued to drive.

Charlotte POV

I couldn't move. Why was I tied to a bed? I listened intently. I was alone. I could hear a boat in the distance. I had to be near some kind of water. I looked around the room. It was decorated in a theme of wolves. I hated wolves. There was a creepy painting on the wall that had a big wolf with her cubs surrounding her. I didn't like it I felt like they were watching me. I tired to look out the window, without much luck. I had the view of a dirt road and some weird well. It kind of reminded me of when Charlie had taken Adrianna and I camping as kids. The words of my sister had helped reassure me. At least I could still hear her even if she wasn't near me. My head was still killing me. I knew I was going to have a huge bump on my bed. How the hell did someone knock me out? I laid there thinking for a while. How long had I been here? It looked like it was starting to get dark out. Great I was going to be laying here in the dark alone? I had rotten luck. I began to fall asleep due to lack of anything to do and the pictures of the wolves were starting to freak me out. I woke up startled. A tall vampire stood above me. She had crazy red hair and bright burning red eyes. She hissed at me. She stared at me for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "I'm assuming you're Charlotte? Or are you Adrianna?" she hissed at me.

"Charlotte." I said in a strong voice. "And you are?" my mother always taught me to be polite.

"I'm Victoria. And you are the child of Edward Cullen and that _human _he feel in love with. Right?"

"Yeah, how do you know all of this?"

"I have a friend. In Alaska. Living with the Denali's. That Elle sure loves to talk. She wanted revenge on your dear family. I was visiting my friend Laurent and we started talking. Funny how two vampires who happen to want revenge on your family can work together."

"What did my family ever do to you?" I spat out. This woman was a bitch.

"Your poor excuse for a father killed my mate James! And I am going to avenge his death by killing both his daughters and his precious Bella before I finally kill him!"

Okay see seemed pissed. "We had the idea of going to the Volturi to have them deal with you but killing you all myself seems so much better. Luckily Elle knows all the powers of members of your family so she still 'planned' to visit the Volturi so Alice would see it and you would all separate. It was all_ too_ easy." I was scared. I had never been alone with a crazy nomad who wanted to kill me before.

"I'm still debating how I want to kill you. I could drain all your blood, or just rip you limb from limp. I haven't decided which will make me _enjoy_ it more."

Okay, this lady was psycho. _Adrianna get here quick she is going to kill me!_ I made pleas to my sister to get here fast to save me.

"I think I am going to drain you. That will be the most rewarding." She began to lean towards my neck.

I couldn't move an inch so I closed my eyes in terror, hoping this wasn't real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, my professor's have decided to start hating me and have been assigning papers left and right. Hope you enjoy the chapter I'll try to update on Friday. If you have any ideas on where you want this story to go let me know and I will try to work it in. **

Bella POV

"How far are we?" Adrianna asked panicked from the backseat.

"Five minutes." Edward answered her back. He looked in the rearview mirror to look at Adrianna's face and squeezed my hand. "We'll be there in time don't worry nothing is going to happen to her." I had never seen my daughter look so scared, but I couldn't hide my worry either. My baby girl was missing, I needed to find her and I needed to find her now. Edward's phone rang.

"Alice this better be good." He spoke into the phone. "She is about to do what?" His voice was on edge. "How long do I have?" Alice's fast paced voice was almost too fast for me to even hear. "I'll be there in four minutes." Edward shut the phone and speed up.

_That can't be good._

"What's going on?" I screamed at him. I was worried about my daughter.

"Victoria met Elle up in Alaska and Elle spilled her guts about our family and she gave Victoria her inspiration to get revenge on us for the death of James." I shuddered at his name still. Edward grabbed my hand. I felt the car speed up even more. "It'll be okay love, she won't hurt her we'll be there in time, she is just getting to the cabin now and we'll be there in less than 2 minutes." This was going to be the longest two minutes of my life. I was rather glad neither of them could read my mind as I silently freaked out about my daughter. After what felt like centuries, but was most likely only two minutes like Edward had promised, we pulled up in front of an old cabin in Emmett's jeep. I didn't like the silence that this cabin held. It bothered me. We were all on high alert as we climbed out of the jeep attempting to be as quiet as possible; we could tell Victoria was near by, I could smell vampire scent I didn't recognize. As Edward and I walked into the cabin I could smell another vampire who hadn't been here in a few hours, but his or her scent was still strong. Edward looked alarmed. Emmett had stayed outside of the cabin in order to jump into the cabin through a window. He wanted to spring a surprise attack on Victoria. We forced Adrianna to stay in the jeep with Rosalie guarding her to make sure nothing happened to her; after all she was still half human. Edward and I ran into the cabin at vampire speed. I could hear my daughter's heartbeat going rapidly. She was scared. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Edward reached his hand behind him looking for my hand to comfort me. My nerves made everything confusing even though I had keen senses, I'm a vampire, and these types of things should come easily. We could hear Victoria's bubble gummy girl voice with a wicked edge to it "I've decided how I'm going to kill you now! I'm doing to drain you and then I'm going to do the same to your sister!" Her shrill voice hung in the air. Edward burst through the door and tackled Victoria at the same time that Emmett rolled in through the cabin window to help him rip Victoria to shreds. I raced to my daughter and untied her and swiftly carried her out to the Jeep and placed her in the back seat with Adrianna. I finally had my baby girl back! Rosalie climbed out of the jeep with a lighter and charged for the cabin to finish off Victoria and allow me some time alone with my daughters. I kissed both Charlotte and Adrianna on the foreheads and told them how much I loved them. The girls were delighted to have each other again and I couldn't be happier. Well I could if this never had happened but I was just glad to be holding my girls again. I listened intently to what was happening in the cabin as Victoria plead for her life.

Edward POV

"Trust me; you don't want to kill me. I'm not the biggest monster after your family." Victoria said coyly. She smiled and I didn't like it.

"Who else Victoria?" I hissed at her.

"Now why would I tell you that and ruin all my fun?" she replied. She was really starting to get on my nerves. _Only Laurent and my new mate Demetrius. You know only the best tracker who just happens to be part of the Volturi._ She slyly thought to herself. _My goodness I'm amazing. _Yeah keep thinking that Victoria. I shook my head. Demetrius? We were screwed. There was no way we could ever run from him.

"Emmett you ready for some fun?" I asked him.

"Heck yeah I am!" He was excited I could tell.

"Well looks like our friend Victoria here also has Laurent working with her, and she is apparently with Demetrius, who is a tracker for the Volturi. So who wants to handle this?" I asked. Victoria looked shocked when I had repeated her thoughts but I just pointed to my head. "Should've known who you were messing with." I said to her. I walked out of the cabin and left Rosalie and Emmett to take care of her.

Charlotte POV

I had felt Victoria's ice cold hand on my neck and suddenly it was gone. I was bracing myself for the worst. I had to accept death. _Stop being such a limp bag Mom and Dad are here to save you. _ I heard my sister say. _They were here?_ I opened my eyes and saw my father wresting Victoria, and Emmett jump through the window as my mother quickly untied me and carried me out. Mom placed me in the backseat of the jeep. I felt Adrianna throw her arms around me and she started crying. I didn't even realize I was crying until Mom whipped the tears from under my eyes. I fell asleep in my sister's arms completely ignoring the screams I heard coming from the cabin and the fire that began to blaze. All I knew was that I was finally back with my family and I was safe.

Adrianna POV

I woke up in a big bed next to my sister. Where were we? I looked out the window and all I saw was snow. And lots of it. I heard my sister roll over. She was still as sound asleep as a log. I got up quietly from the bed and opened the door and looked down the hall. It was painted a bright happy blue. There was a selection of doors to my right and to my left a set of stairs. I heard Edward calmly say "We're down here." I headed down the stairs and saw my parents along with Carlisle Esme Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie, Elle and 3 female vampires I hadn't met before and a man. I was assuming I was in Alaska. What a hell of a day I thought to myself as I took a seat next to my mother. My family was discussing what route of action to take. First we needed to take down Laurent, and then we would have to deal with the Volturi. Laurent wouldn't be easy, it turned out he was now with Tanya and that complicated our relationship with the Denali Clan. We decided it was best to leave before tensions grew worse and I went and woke Charlotte to bring her down to the cars. Alice had driven her porsche up along with Carlisle's mercedes. We split up into three groups keeping everyone with their partners so the ride back wouldn't be agonizing for anyone one. Esme and Carlisle were joined by Emmett and Rosalie so Jasper wouldn't have to feel their lust vibes for one another. Alice had urged Charlotte and I to ride with her and Jasper, so Mom and Dad could be alone for a bit. But I heard her thoughts even though Charlotte wasn't paying attention. She wanted us to be around Jasper so we would stay calm after what had just happened, which was probably best. We began an incredibly long journey home. The calming vibes from Jasper caused both Charlotte and I to sleep through the entire car ride. The last thing I remembered seeing before I feel asleep was a vision from Alice's mind of a large group wearing long dark cloaks.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte POV

I felt like all I could do lately was sleep. It was weird for me. But I felt fantastic after sleeping so much. We were back at home and Charlie was being incredibly over protective of Adrianna and I once Rebecca explained to him what exactly the Volturi were. Rebecca had apparently lived with the Volturi a long time ago before we met her. As the chief of Police of town Charlie actually had to back off of us for a few hours when he went to work, but Edward and Emmett were always there to protect us. I felt like I had no privacy. I laid on the living room windowsill looking out over the woods in the backyard. It was incredibly sunny out today which was rare so we were all skipping school. Adrianna and I didn't shimmer like everyone else when we went out in the sun but no one would let us out of their sight for more than 2 minutes. As I laid there I thought about Andy and how cute his smile was. We had finally had our first kiss last night when he came over to watch a movie, and it was all I could think about.

"Charlotte enough already! If I have to see that one more time I am going to kill you!" Adrianna screamed at me from the kitchen. It was rare for her to actually say something out loud about one of my thoughts. I apologized to her mentally and she said she was sorry for yelling at me and that she was happy for me but didn't want to have to have all this gushy feelings running through her head.

Edward walked into the living room and called a meeting. Rebecca, Mom, and Angela walked in the room and Adrianna finally came in. Scott and Emmett were already in the room, they were playing video games. Again. It seems like they were a perfect match for each other. They were an equal match for wrestling and would challenge each other to any kind of physical sport imaginable.

"So I made a phone call to some friends in Washington and they are going to come stay with us for a little while, we need all the back up we can get with the Volturi coming." Edward calmly said. "I already discussed this with Charlie and Carlisle and we will all be staying at Cullen house in the woods to keep things from being suspicious to anyone in town. Plus that way we will all be together when the Volturi come."

"What friends in Washington?" mom asked.

"The pack from La Push. They are shape shifters and if we need to fight they will be more than capable to handle it. They are leaving 4 members home to guard their land and the rest of them will be with us. Just prepare yourselves they smell disgusting." Edward added with a laugh.

"You mean we have to spend time with those _Dogs_?" Emmett asked.

"Yes no get over it." Edward told him "Girls start to pack your things we'll be leaving soon, Rebecca did you want to wait for Charlie to get back?"  
"Yes I'll wait for him to return so he doesn't come home to an empty house. Angela will you stay with me for now?" Rebecca politely asked.

"Of course" Angela offered "I'll make Scott and Emmett stay too since it'll take too long to pry them away from that video game."

Adrianna and I walked upstairs to start packing our things. As we walked into our room, we decided to share a room after the Victoria accident, it was weird for us to be away from each other, and Adrianna looked at me funny and asked "What do you think these dogs look like?" I burst out laughing and Adrianna soon joined me. I just shook my head I had no idea and continued to pack my things.

Adrianna POV

I sat on the over sized white couch in the Cullen's house with my legs on my Mother's lap. We we're having a movie day since once again it was too sunny to go to school. Charlotte's pleas for freedom and her big soccer game this Friday let her escape the house and go to school. She was glad she would be able to see Andy. She had been feeling smothered lately so it was good for her to get away from everyone for a few hours, even though Jasper and Emmett were keeping an eye on her. Edward had wanted to keep an eye on her, it was hard for him to not be around the three of us for more than a few minutes, but the visitors from La Push were coming today and he needed to be here to greet them. As the movie played in the background, I forgot what movie we were even watching Rosalie was playing with my long curly brown hair and I was distracted Edward and Alice appeared out of no where to inform us we had 5 minutes until the visitors were here. We still had a few weeks until the Volturi would show up. I got off the couch and headed towards the porch to join my family to greet the pack. I was curious as to what it was about them that enabled them to be able to be an enemy of vampires. Apparently the Cullen family had made a pact with their tribe or pack back in the 1930's or 1940's I don't know it was way before my mother was even born and I didn't really feel like checking my facts with anyone. I heard a rustling in the trees and many 'voices' (their minds) as they made their way toward us. My Mother was holding Edward's hand and Esme was standing with Carlisle and Rosalie and Alice stood to my side, and Angela was cuddled into Scott's side and I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. Charlie had taken the day off and was standing with Rebecca next to Carlisle and Esme. There was a group of 9 men who walked towards us. They were incredibly tall and had reddish skin and seemed to be Native American. They all had varying lengths of black hair but most kept it short. The one who caught my attention was incredibly good looking. I felt my cheeks flood red, a trait I apparently inherited from my mother according to the stories I heard from my father as he recalled his time with my Mother when she was human. This man was incredibly tall, but not the tallest guy in the group he was around 6'4 or 6'5 and he had very visible muscles under his black and white tee shirt that he wore with jeans and flip flops. His hair was short and his brown eyes were lighter than my sisters. I was most interested in his thoughts than those of the others in his group. _Wow that girl with the green eyes is beautiful. Is she staring at me? I hope she is. Is she human? Her cheeks have color to them and she isn't as pale of the others but she smells like the rest of them, but sweeter in a good way. I feel the need to protect her. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head._ OH SHIT!_

I felt like crap hearing his last thought. I felt Edward's hand on my should pull me closer to him in a protective fatherly way. What was going on?

"Hello Thank you all for coming" Carlisle said.

"Your welcome. You're number s have grown since the last time we saw you." The tall man in the center said "Our numbers have also grown and we have new pack members. ….Charlie Swan? Bella?" the tall man asked confused "I thought you.. you disappeared fifty years ago. You guys are vampires now?" Apparently he knew my mother and grandfather.

"Jacob Black?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Yes, this is so weird." The tall man named Jacob said. "We need to catch up. Please allow me to introduce the rest of my pack." He started with the men on his left "This is Seth Clearwater, Mark and Harry his sons, Jordan" he then turned to his right "my sons Mike and Matt, David and Tyler". _Mike._ That was the name of the beautiful man who had caught my eye. He looked a little uneasy as our group of vampires took them all in.

Carlisle was the first to speak on our side, he began introductions "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. These are our Daughters Rosalie and Alice, their mates Jasper and Emmett will be joining us shortly, and my son Edward. You know Charlie Swan and this is his wife Rebecca their children Angela and Scott, and Obviously Bella. And this is Edward and Bella's daughter Adrianna. Her twin sister will be joining us shortly." We were a lot to take in.

_Adrianna. What a beautiful name for an insanely beautiful girl. _I heard Mike think to himself. _That can't be good._ He thought to himself. What can't be good? I looked at my father and realized it was the look on his face that was scaring Mike. He too could hear what Mike was thinking. This wouldn't end well.

"Adrianna and her twin sister Charlotte are half vampire, half human. Bella conceived them when she was still human and was transformed into one of us after she gave birth to the girls. They are venomous but none of us attack humans. The Volturi is interested in their existence and we fear what may happen when they find them." Carlisle said the last part a bit emotionally. "The girls have the ability to read minds, which they seem to have inherited from Edward here." The look on Mike's face went blank. _Crap they can read my thoughts!_ I giggled a little bit and a small smile spread on his face. I had a feeling this was going to be and interesting couple of weeks.

Bella POV

I was so shocked to see Jacob here. I had no idea he was a werewolf. I had no idea werewolves existed until Edward had told us the other day when he had made the phone call. The Cullen's had a huge home and behind their house was a guest house and another cabin which gave us enough rooms for everyone to be comfortable for the next few weeks, with sleeping arrangements. The vamps would be staying in the main house aside from Edward and the twins we were to be in the cabin since the girls actually needed sleep. Charlotte arrived home with Jasper and Emmett on either side of her about an hour after the pack had arrived. She was introduced to the pack but quickly excused herself to go to her room. I was slightly confused as to what was going on and I could hear her soft cry coming from the cabin. Jasper looked at me and quietly told me that Andy had broken up with her today at school. Her crushed emotions were taking a toll on Jasper so he excused himself to go find Alice in the main house. Charlie Edward and I had sat with the pack and talked for them for a few hours until Edward suggested we go hunt. We excused ourselves and we headed off to the woods and made sure to stay on the side of the forest we designated for hunting while the pack was here so no mistakes would be made. As soon as we were far enough away from the house Edward just stopped. I headed back towards him. He looked upset but happy at the same time.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know how to tell you this?"

"You can tell me anything."

"I know love it's just I don't know how to describe what I'm about to tell you." He took a deep breath even though he didn't need it. "Michael, Jacob's eldest son, he has imprinted on our daughter Adrianna."

"Imprinted?"

"Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his other half, his soul mate and he will do anything to be a part of her life in whatever way she needs him. The bond is similar to what I have with you." Edward said the last sentence quietly.

"I guess that's not too bad then?" I asked skeptical.

"That's not the only thing. Matthew, Jacobs other son has imprinted on Charlotte. Wolves have imprinted on both of our daughters."

Wolves dating my daughters? This sounded like something out of a bad story.

"The pack shifts into their wolf form when they become incredibly emotional wither its angry or sad; they can't control their temper easily sometime unless they practice it. And as long as they shift they and their mate stay frozen at their prime. It's why Jake and Seth are still alive and look 25." Edward explained to me. This was just so much to take in in one afternoon, my best friend from my child hood was still alive, and he was a wolf, and he had children, who in turn had imprinted on my daughters and to top it all off other vampires aka Laurent and the Volturi wanted us dead. Just great.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrianna POV

I was walking back to the cottage that my sister and I and our parents were staying in until this whole mess was over and I heard sniffling. _He, he broke up with me. _Were the only coherent thoughts I could hear from my sister. I picked up the pace and within seconds I was sitting on my sister's bed petting her hair to try and calm her down. She looked up at me and her beautiful brown eyes were puffy and red from crying. It was rare to see her break down like this, but with all the stress she had been dealing with I couldn't blame her. She just looked into my eyes and I could tell she needed a hug. I sat there holding my sister and knew there wasn't much I could do to cheer her up aside from sit there with her. I felt the shoulder of my shirt grow wet with my sister's tears and she eventually fell asleep. I didn't even realize it was close to midnight. How long had we been sitting here for? I tucked Charlotte in and climbed into the bed aside her. I realized I didn't want to be alone right now and having my twin next to me made me feel better even if she was unconscious. I laid there in bed thinking about the Volturi and how I fear a group of vampires I had never met. As I laid there I realized the worst that could happen is they kill us, part of being immortal makes you not fear death, you could almost see it as a relief, in a way especially when you weren't in love. I found myself thinking about the wolves, well mostly Mike. His handsome face was sketched into my mind, and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. His smile was amazing. When he smiled I felt this weird sensation in my stomach, butterflies I've heard it called that before but I had never experienced it before. I was able to briefly say hi to him earlier when he was speaking with my Mom and Dad and Charlie. He had an amazingly soothing voice when he spoke. Why was I thinking about him in this way_? He's a wolf, and I'm some sort of freak vampire human hybrid. I barely knew him. Ugh boys. They are so complicated. It's difficult to find someone else to relate to when you are some sort of freak of nature and the only other person who is the same 'creature' as you is your twin. I'm going to have to go shopping in the morning. That's the only way I'll cheer up. _

Charlotte POV

I woke up in the morning to find my sister passed out and spooning with me. "Wow I slept like a rock the entire night." I heard my self mumble. I climbed out of my bed and showered and got ready to head to the main house. Adrianna woke up as I was getting out of the shower and when we were both ready we went downstairs to find a note from our parents.

Adrianna and Charlotte, The pack was doing patrol last night when they came across a nomad. We are at the main house come over when you are ready. We have to talk. The pack is taking shifts doing patrol so everyone is safe. See you soon. Love Mom.

I looked at Adrianna she just shrugged her shoulders as she pounded her glass of orange juice. I took a good look at her and realized she was wearing make up and had let her long brown hair curl and had on a pair of designer jeans, wedges and a black tank top with a white cropped jacket over it. "Are you really that dressed today to just sit at the main house?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Nope. I'm planning on going shopping, I need some retail therapy. Wanna come along?'

"Actually I do." Strangely enough. "Let me go change if we're going shopping later, I don't want to be wearing my Notre Dame sweats." I ran up the stairs and to my room to change. I loved my Notre Dame sweats mostly because they reminded me of the amazing four years I spent there, my first time at college, full of frat parties and teasing college boys. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a lilac off the shoulder sweater, I loved the way it made my skin look and the contrast it had to my petite shoulders. I pulled my bangs up into a bump and grabbed a hair tie just incase. I pulled on a pair of black and silver flats and joined my sister on the walk over to the main house. I was ready to get some shopping in and get Andy off my mind. I realized I had forever to find someone and just because it didn't work with some high school boy the world wasn't over. I held my head high as we walked into the main house. Sitting in the living room was a group of men I had never seen before. I'll admit they smelled a little weird, musky like the woods but not entirely bad and the one sitting in the white chair closest to the window was incredibly good looking. _That's the pack they got here yesterday. I got dibs on the one standing near the kitchen door talking to Emmett. His name is Mike. The one in the blue tee shirt is Jacob he apparently knew Mom and Charlie when they were human, and the guy next to him is Seth, and those two guys who are sitting at the table eating at his sons Mark and Harry and then that guy in the corner is Jordan. I think David and Tyler are on patrol. They've been switching and stuff. And the one who are so captivated with is Matt. _My sister mentally informed me so I wouldn't feel like an idiot. I had forgotten that the pack was coming and was so caught up in everything yesterday I didn't even realize the group of 9 guys hanging out here. My Mother came up with my father on her heals to hug us and make us eat breakfast, with the pack. Esme was having a field day being able to use the kitchen with us staying with her plus all the extra visitors to feed. Rosalie seemed the most bothered by their smell _Ugh stupid dogs! Why do they have to come into the house? They smell disgusting!_ Typical Rosalie, Emmett and Scott were glad to have the extra testosterone around and new wrestling buddies. Jasper was keeping everyone calm and sensing the feelings of the room. Rebecca was helping Esme in the kitchen, she seemed to be too kind and almost a typical 1950's housewife that is was hard to comprehend her as a vampire. Angela was upstairs with Alice who was frustrated since she had a hard time seeing her visions with the pack around. _Weird effect they have on her. _Adrianna mentioned to me. _We can still read their minds at least!_ She was a little too happy about that. We sat at the long dinning room table and Esme and Rebecca placed giant plates of pancakes and waffles and eggs on the table. It was as if they were feeding an army of 30 instead of 11 individuals. The pack started to join us at the table and they all seemed really friendly. The cute guy I had my eye on earlier, Matt came and sat next to me at the table. When he sat down next to me he smiled and my heart nearly skipped a beat. _Well that's never happened before. _I thought to myself and I saw Adrianna smirk at me. I noticed he had eyes the color of caramel and his hair was cut short and his skin was a warm tan shade. His muscles under his shirt were visible. _Damn he's good looking._ I found myself thinking and I heard my father clear his throat from the other room. _Sorry_ I quickly apologized. It kind of sucks having to watch your thoughts around your father. Ugh I sometimes wished we were normal, oh well. I noticed Adrianna flirting with Mike I think his name was, I _had to admit they would make a cute couple_. That is when I felt my foot being stomped on by my sister. _Gee Thanks._ All she did was smile back at me. Matt turned to me and started talking to me. He hypnotized me when he was speaking to me. We had started talking about what we did for fun and it turned out he likes to play soccer almost as much as I do. He had played on his college team when he went to Cornell. We started joking about our college experiences and decided to play a game of soccer after I returned from my shopping trip with Adrianna. I had a feeling it was going to a really good day.

Bella POV

Edward and I were laying in his bed talking about the girls. I couldn't believe it had been a few months since we had been reunited. The four of us were a family; along with the rest of extended family, but Edward and I had what we had always wanted. We had each other and we had two beautiful children. As I was laying there staring into Edwards golden eyes I felt both a rush of love and lust. I kissed the incredible man lying next to me and wished that we would just lay in each others arms for eternity. After a few minutes Edward pulled away from me and asked if I would go for a walk with him. Suddenly we were outside and were running at what felt like a human pace, with Edward holding my hand. When we reemerged from the woods we were standing in a beautiful meadow, and the sun was shinning on the bright green grass and the vibrant yellow and purple flowers. It reminded me so much of the meadow Edward and I had declared our love for one another in Forks fifty years ago when I was human. Edward walked to the center of the meadow and laid down allowing the sun to hit his face and he shimmered beautifully. He patted the ground next to him. I took him in when he was laying there. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fit him perfectly and he had on a dark blue button up shirt with faint light blue stripes running through it. His bronze hair was tossed and his beautiful eyes were closed he was soaking up the rays of the sun. He was perfect and I had never been more in love in my entire existence. I sat on the ground next to him careful not to wrinkle the bottom of my blue dress that Alice has forced me into. I pulled the light yellow sweater open a bit to allow the sun to hit my chest better, the heat of the suns rays felt amazing on my skin. I lay down next to Edward and he immediately took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I put my head on his chest and I felt his arm move around me. We laid there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the peace and each others company. Edward began to hum a song that I had not heard in years. I recognized the tone to wonder wall by Oasis.

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I lifted my head to look at Edward and he whispered in my ear "Bella you are my wonderwall. You are the only one who has ever been able to fill my heart and save me from the loneliness and pain that I have endured my entire existence. When I am with you I feel that I am alive. I never want to have to experience a day without you in my life. Our daughters are proof of our physical love and are the greatest thing I have ever been able to create in my entire existence. I want the four of us to be a real family. Isabella Marie Swan I love you with my entire being, will you make me the happiest man in existence, will you marry me?" I was speechless and if I could cry I would be. Edward kissed me on the cheek while he waited for my answer.

"Edward! Of course!" I practically screamed and I hugged him. "I love you so much!" He kissed me gently on the lips and the kiss turned into hot passion. We got carried away and made love in the meadow. I had never felt so complete in my entire life. Edward slipped a beautiful white gold engagement ring on my finger with a cushion cut. It was a Tiffany Legacy engagement ring and was absolutely beautiful. I looked into the eyes of my now fiancé and smiled. I couldn't contain my happiness. Edward helped me up off of the ground and we headed back to the house to tell our family that we were getting married.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward POV

I was ecstatic that Bella had agreed to be my wife. I loved her with everything I was and was raised to marry the woman I love who just so happens to be the mother of my children that I never thought I would have. I still couldn't believe I was a father. Bella and I were on our way back to the house when I was able to hear the minds of the pack. _Yeah we got him! That bastard didn't stand a chance against us! Everyone meet back at the house ASAP. We need to tell the Cullen's we got a red eye._ "Bella hurry" I told her "The pack has taken down a red eye everyone is meeting at the house. From what I can see in the packs eye it was Laurent." I felt Bella speed past me to the house. When we got to the house our entire family was in the living room and the pack was shuffling in, each of them with a grin going from ear to ear on their latest conquest.

Jacob took the lead with the meeting representing the wolves. "Today Henry, Jordan Dave, Mike and Matt were on patrol in the woods and Jordan came across a red eye. The boys made the kill when the red eye tried to kill Jordan. We think the red eye we killed as the one who was after your family" Jacob looked to me to confirm and I nodded me head, the man they had killed was indeed Laurent. "When Mike had shifted to his human form he was able to set the remains on fire." Jacob was proud of his sons. Carlisle began to speak next.

"We need to be careful as the Volturi are next to come after us. If we can explain to them that we mean them no harm we should be safe. I think they just want to check up on us after what Elle said to them. And I think that since Charlotte is no longer with that human boy and he had no idea as to what we are we should be safe." He gave Charlotte a small smile to comfort her but she just shrugged her shoulders she was already over the fiasco.

"Eh it's not a big deal" she said with a smile on her face looking at her sister. The two girls had gone shopping earlier with Alice and Rosalie and apparently retail therapy made her happy as well. _I have way too many women in my life. _I thought to myself with a small chuckle. I heard the girls laugh a bit as well. Everyone looked at us but we just ignored it. It was my turn to speak up next.

"We shouldn't take any chances of being separated when the Vulturi show up so we need to stay near by. Hunting will be done in shifts, and will be done near by. Alice any visions?" I asked hopefully.

"Nada. But the last one I had everything will be okay. The wolves mess up my visions a bit and Adrianna and Charlotte's futures keep getting a little fuzzy but it has nothing to do with the Volturi." She said with a smirk on her face. She knew about it. And I'm glad she was controlling her thoughts so the girls wouldn't know too much about it.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I asked the family. Everyone seemed content. "No? Well in that case I have an announcement to make. Bella love please come stand with me." Bella moved from her position on the couch next to the twins and Alice and stood on my left hand side "I have asked Bella to marry me and she has accepted. Charlie I'm sorry I didn't ask you first but, I mean we already have children together…" I was a little fearful of his reaction. If he wanted to he could kill me.

"It's fine I'm very happy for you!" Charlie said with a huge smile on his face. His daughter was finally getting married. Everyone else chimed in with how excited they were. Except for the twins they just sat there. With blank expressions on their faces as everyone else hugged us and congratulated us. Bella also noticed the lack of enthusiasm from our daughters. She pulled away from everyone else and took a seat next to the girls on the couch. I could hear their conversation perfectly from where I stood.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked them both with a worried expression on her face.

"We had to find out with everyone else? Don't you love us?' Adrianna said. I instantly began to feel guilty for not telling the girls first before telling everyone else in the house.

"Of course we love you! I'm so sorry we didn't tell you girls first. Can you please forgive us?" Bella pleaded with them.

"On two conditions." Charlotte started and she looked at Adrianna for confirmation. She nodded her head "One, we get to be your bridesmaids."

"And two" Adrianna cut in "We get to plan the wedding with Alice, and you have to go with what we three pick." Bella looked scared. But knowing it was the only way they would 'forgive her' she gave in/

"Fine you guys win but nothing incredibly ridiculous!" Bella stated.

The girls started to jump up and down and squeal in victory. I looked at Bella "You know they planned this right? Alice told them when they went shopping when she had her vision." Bella's mouth dropped "But a deal's a deal" I reminded her. The girls owed me bug time. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Mike looking down at me. _Man that guy is tall._ I thought to myself.

"My I speak to you and Bella privately?" Mike asked.

"Of course" I responded "Let's go out side and talk by the tire swing." I grabbed Bella's hand and led her outside along with Mike and I. Charlotte and Matt were joining Emmett Jasper and Scott along with a few other guys from the pack for a crazy soccer game that they had challenged each other to earlier. As Bella sat on the Swing Mike leaned against the tree, he was nervous about what he had to say. "What did you want to talk to us about Mike?" I asked him

"Well I don't know how to say this so here it goes. I've imprinted. On Adrianna. And I wanted to ask for your permission to ask her out. I realize this must be weird for you a wolf imprint on your daughter but if it helps my mother isn't Quileute, she went to high school in Forks and my father imprinted on her, so technically I'm only half wolf if that makes any sense."

"Mike how old are you?"

"Well technically I'm 46, but as long as I keep shifting I'll be physically stuck at 25 for the rest of my life."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Actually I'm a doctor. I went to Buffalo for my undergrad; I played football there and then Harvard for medical school. I spent a few years in Africa working there with Doctors without Borders."

"How are you with your temper?" I already knew the answers to most of these questions but I wanted Bella to hear them.

"I've learned to control it; I only shift when I need to."

"As long as you promise to not hurt our daughter you have our permission" Bella cut in. She didn't like seeing me torment him with a million questions. I was impressed with how well Mike handled himself with out interrogation and at how well Bella handled the situation that a werewolf had imprinted on our daughter. I whisked my soon to be wife off to the cottage we were sharing with the girls for some alone time.

Bella POV

My head rested on Edward's perfect marble chest and I grazed my hand up and down his perfect torso and heard him growl in satisfaction. I went to look up at him but I found his lips pressed to mine. I would never get sick of this. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes "Are you sure you're okay with the girls dating?" He asked me very seriously.

"Yes Edward I am. They are both old enough to be able to do what they want, and you and I both know what it is like to be lonely when everyone else around has a soul mate. I would never want my girls to feel that way. Besides I'm sure it won't be as bad as when they went away to college for the first time. The stories I had to hear about their frat boy and football team conquests. They would challenge each other to conquer different sports teams or fraternities. Luckily they got that craziness out of them and have calmed down ever since." I couldn't help but giggle at the memories of my daughters during their extreme boy obsessed days in the beginning. Edward seemed uncomfortable with this.

"Oh I didn't realize that" If he could have blushed he would have.

"It's okay dear, things have changed a lot since you were human and the girls are after all half human and with the vampire genes in them it increases those hormones and emotions that they feel." I explained and he nodded his head knowing I was completely right.

Adrianna POV

It was an absolutely beautiful day out so I grabbed a blanket my iPod and threw on a tank top and shorts to lay outside and bask in the sun. The feeling of the sun on my cool skin made me feel almost like a normal human's skin would. As I laid there listening to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 I felt the presence of someone standing near by and watching me. As I opened my eyes I saw Mike standing about 10 feet away and he was coming to join me in the sun. I felt a smile spread to my face and I blushed. Mike joined me on my blanket and we were both quiet for a few minutes. He started asking me about high school and how many times I've had to go through it and we talked about our college experiences. _I hope she'll want to go out to dinner with me later tonight._ I heard him say. I just smiled at him and waited for him to ask now that I knew what his intentions were and I felt bad for not admitting to my vampire ability; however I was using it to my advantage.

"So what are you doing tonight? I was wondering if you weren't busy if you would like to go into town with me and get dinner and maybe see a movie." He was blushing and he looked adorable.

"I would love to!" I responded maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"Sounds perfect how about we go at 7?" He asked.

"That works for me" I said with a smile on my face. To my surprise he stayed with me and we laid together on the blanket taking in the sun in silence which wasn't awkward at all. I fought the urge to try to cuddle with him. He looked like a giant muscular teddy bear and I was incredibly excited for our date. I could hear my sister squealing in her thoughts when Matt asked her to go for a walk so they could talk. He was apparently going to tell her that he imprinted on her while going for a short hike along the stream that flowed on the Cullen's property. I suddenly starting thing to myself _When Mom and Dad get married do we change our last name to Cullen since technically we are his children?_ _Or do we become some type of hypniated mess with Swan Masen Cullen, God that would be a long name, Adrianna Renee Swan Masen Cullen and dare to think it maybe one day Black? Maybe I'll just be a Swan- Cullen. I'll talk to Mom about it later. Adrianna Cullen didn't sound bad, but Adrianna Black had an exotic feel to it and I loved it. I need to stop thinking like this! _I yelled at myself mentally. I could hear my sister giggle at me. This was going to be a long few days.


End file.
